Hide
by AgentOfRedAndBlue
Summary: A one-shot fic, about Shadow the Hedgehog Kinda Angsty but only for a little bit. Shadow wonders about his life. Slight ShadAmy. And Sonally is mentioned.


**So I needed some inspiration for my other story so I decided to do a one-shot to one of my favorite songs. You should all check out the song.**

**I DONT OWN SEGA OR RED!  
**

**Hide by Red**

* * *

**_Waste away_**

**_I'm crawling blind_**

**_Hollowed by what I left inside_**

Shadow ran, he didn't stop. He was taking a peaceful run through Station Square trying to quiet his thoughts and relax. But the obnoxious lights and blaring noises rang through the city making it impossible to concentrate. So he ran west toward nowhere in particular and found a quiet country road.

**_For you, just you_**

**_I'm caught in place_**

**_But I ignore what I can't erase_**

He loved her, swore to protect her but in the end she still fell. He couldn't escape the horrible guilt he felt. He knew he could have protected her, but he hesitated, and that hesitation was all that was needed to seal her fate.

**_I will run and hide till memories fade away_**

**_And I will leave behind a love so strong_**

Then he stopped and in a giant field and stared at the constellations dotting the sky with majestic glimmers. He took a deep breath and released it, while quietly remembering the things he loved about her.

**_Close my eyes these voices say_**

**_Haunting me, I can't escape_**

He remembered her sweet angelic laugh and her giant smile that would put the cheshire cat's grin to shame. He thought of her fierce determination to survive the horrible disease that was slowly killing her. And lastly he remembered her dying wish as she slowly faded away, her wish to give people on earth a chance to be happy.

**_For you just you_**

**_Time will always wait_**

**_While I throw away what I can't replace_**

He silently wondered what he was supposed to do now. He had saved earth several times and now everything seemed to slow down. Heck, even the faker was taking a break from his reckless antics and had settled down with that squirrel princess. He felt like he had served his purpose well. So what was he supposed to do now?

_**I will run and hide till memories fade away**_

_**And I will leave behind a love so strong**_

A slight breeze ruffled his quills and he smelled the faintest scent of rose petals in the wind. He sniffed the air and breathed the slow intoxicating scent, he looked up and saw a faint figure in the distance. It was a petite, pink hedgehog staring up up at the stars and the sound of her voice carried through the field as she talked quietly to herself.

**_I will run and hide till memories fade away_**

**_And I will leave behind a love so strong_**

He walked closer to the creature and identified her as Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog who followed faker around. She was staring at the constellations pointing and identifying them one-by-one out loud to herself.

**_I will run and hide till memories fade away_**

**_And I will leave behind a love so strong_**

"Cetus, Gemini, Lyra, S-" She stopped, while trying to remember the name.

"Scorpius'" He finished for her with a smile.

She whirled around, Piko Piko hammer immediately at her side in case of a threat.

"Oh, its you Shadow." She said with a sigh of relief while dropping the hammer. "Where did you come from anyways?"

"I had been here a long while before you Rose." He plopped down next to her. "I came here to do some thinking when I heard you."

Amy blushed, "I hope I didn't disturb you"

"Not at all" He smiled "Sometimes its nice to take your mind off of problems by doing simple things such as looking at stars."

**_I will run and hide!_**

**_And I will leave behind!_**

She nodded politely. They began taking turns at naming stars and after a while he began feeling tired. He got up and offered her his hand, as they turned to walk back towards the giant city of lights. When they reached Amy's house he stopped at the doorstep while she let herself in.

"Hey Shadow!" She called

"Yes?"

"Would you be interested in doing this again sometime?"

The ebony one smiled, "I would be delighted."

Shadow went home that night and for the first time ever fell asleep in peace and dreamed of sitting in that field again with the softest smell of rose.

**_I will run and hide till memories fade away_**

**_And I will leave behind a love so strong!_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading I'll have a new chapter to my other story up soon! I promise. If you haven't read my other story go check it out please! _**

**_keep on rocking,_**

**_~AgentofRedandBlue_**


End file.
